mine
by lumiere du soliel
Summary: inspired from 'the unexpected lover'. how will kaito's plan to make shinichi his go?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! came up with this during class! i started thinking of a fic i read before

it's called 'the unexpected lover' and i wondered if it was possible for me to write a kaishin fic

and after much thought, well... here it is after countless of corrections made on the draft.

enjoy!

* * *

Kudo shinichi A.K.A the heisei holmes, saviour of the police force was not one to blush or succumb to advances easily (that may be because he either wasn't interested or his mind had put up a sift-like barrier of sorts that filtered out clues to murder cases or information about a particular object or myth from romantic advances) but then again… kaito kid wasn't exactly normal.

Ever since he came back from the heist, his face has been the colour of a tomato and he has been staring at the table like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Ran, who had been observing him for the past half hour had to ask: "what happened with your meeting with KID?" That had to be the only logical reason; after all, KID always had a way of unnerving people with his unpredictability and not to mention he and Shinichi always had a sort of friendly rivalry going on.

Shinichi had nothing to say as his face grew from tomato red to ruby. Now she was amused. Whatever KID did, it had to be amazingly unexpected to render the heisei holmes speechless. (Seeing as how he is always full of snarky comments)

"Look, you can either talk and be laughed at or continue squawking and be laughed at. Your choice."

Shinichi flinched. He knew that Ran had a sadistic streak in her and let's not forget the fact that she's a black belt.

"…"

"Okay fine then, don't tell me. Say, Shinichi… can I show you this manuveur I learned from Hasegawa senpai in karate club? Don't worry it's **painless**…" Shinichi flinched. The ominous pause was not helping.

"Fine! I'll talk already! Just stop!"

Ran smirked.

Shinichi sighed and began "well…-"

-Flashback-

As always, at a KID heist, there was always a large crowd of people, an irate Nakamori keibu yelling at the KID taskforce members and pinching their faces. If Suzuki Jirokichi was involved, then he would be telling his own guards what to do and setting his own traps.

But KID heists always have a routine and it goes like this:

* * *

1. KID sneaks in early disguised as an inside person involved with the heist.

2. Kid creates a distraction then reveals himself.

3. KID steals the target.

4. KID runs while 'distracting' the KID taskforce.

5. Kid makes it to rooftop and checks the jewel in the moonlight.

6. Tantei-kun makes his appearance and KID and he have their usual debate.

7. KID returns the jewel and flies off into the moonlight.

* * *

But apparently, somewhere between step no.6 and 7, KID changed the routine.

"Hand over the jewel now and saved us the trouble KID."

"Ah… Tantei-kun, my favourite critic. I was afraid you were a no-show."

"Hmph! And miss the chance to meet the infamous moonlight magician?" Shinichi bit back sarcastically.

"Oh, but I'll be so wounded if you missed it. These meetings with you are the highlights of my heist after all~" KID sang.

"But don't worry; if you ever do miss one, I'm sure that Miss Mouri will appreciate a date with her beloved Shinichi. And he'll invite out on a date and who knows what might happen from there…" KID said with a devious glint in his eye.

"…. You're asking for a soccer ball to the face aren't you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Ah… you wound my heart my dear detective." KID held his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion. "But I also have other ways of reminding you I'm sure. Care to hear?"

**BAM!**

KID froze and slowly turned to look at the damage.

'Wow. Tantei-kun's kick really had a lot of power in it… that must why he's the soccer club's ace and- oh gods is that a small crater in the wall?'

KID turned to look back at Shinichi.

"Now cut the crap and return the jewel." The detective said in a calm and deadpanned voice.  
"Or this time the ball will really hit you."

"Fine, it's not the one I'm looking for anyways" KID tossed the jewel to the detective.

Shinichi caught the jewel and smirked. "Well, I suppose you'll be flying away on your wings of white now?" He crooned mockingly.

"Well, you know how it is… But before I do; I have to ask, why don't you arrest me?"

"…" Shinichi's expression turned blank. He looked away for a while before answering "Well, you're unlike any other thieves I've met but you're more annoying than them." At this, KID pouted. "But you have this 'no one gets hurt' rule and I'll admit your heist notices are interesting. So is talking like this with you."

"Aw~ I'm glad you think so highly of me and my heists! I'm so touched…" KID sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Don't get ahead of yourself you damned thief!"

"So… you like meeting me like this huh? On rooftops under a full moon? Heh… how romantic~" KID cooed.

" #$BHG*^!" Shinichi sputtered. That damn thief was so getting a soccer ball to the face!

"Oh~ just imagine, a detective and a thief unable to meet in the sun. Only having to make do with rendezvous' on rooftops beneath the full moon instead, with its light shini-"

"Shut up! You sound absolutely ridiculous! Go get yourself committed!"

"Aw~ you don't mean that~"

"I'd rather think I do!"

"Ah, Tantei-kun; Always so feisty it's adorable. Makes me want you all for myself." With that, KID started walking towards him.

"W-what are you doing all of a sudden?! Don't come near me you creep!"

"Hm… nope~" KID smirked, looking like predator closing in on its prey.

He took another step forward and Shinichi took another back. This continued until Shinichi felt his back hit the wall.

KID came up and placed his arms on both sides of Shinichi's head.

"So cute…" KID leaned in.

"MMPH!" Shinichi's eyes widened.

KID was kissing him… KID was KISSING him. **KID WAS KISSING HIM!**

'!'

Shinichi started struggling. KID finally released him after a while.

"Hah… hah…"

KID smirked. Tantei-kun tasted good. A mixture of honey and apples.

Shinichi glare at him. Man… his glare could have set an acre of forest on fire. It would have looked fierce if not for the blush on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I wasn't kidding when I said that these meetings with you were the highlights of my heists and that you were my favourite critic."

"…" Shinichi gaped. What was KID saying?! Has he gone mad?

After a while, Shinichi regained his wits.

"You've officially gone over the deep end haven't you?"

KID smirked.

"Well, you said it yourself: I'm not like any other thieves."

"So you admit that you're a weirdo?"

"Think what you want. But I meant what I said before and you will be mine."

"What if I already have someone I like?"

"You seem to forget one thing: I am a thief. Mark my words detective. I will steal you for myself and I will never give you back." KID purred while nuzzling and kissing his neck.

Shinichi moaned, unconsciously tilting his head, bearing more of his neck.

KID gave one last lick and whispered into his ear before flying off into the night.

Shinichi stared at the sky in a daze and slowly walked down to where Nakamori keibu and the taskforce members were and handed the gem to him.

The inspector looked at him and asked if there was anything wrong. He just shook his head and rushed home.

-End of flashback-

"That's what happened…" Shinichi said, sounding like he was suffering in hell.

"…" Ran was trying her best to keep a straight face.

…

…

…

Oh well… she tried.

Ran burst into giggles which turned into full blown laughter.

Shinichi glared at her.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry shinichi… heh… heh…"

"That idiot thief" shinichi muttered.

"You know… Sonoko would be so jealous." Ran giggled at the thought of Sonoko raging over this. That girl was a hard core KID fan and would often fantasize about KID stealing her away.

"You wouldn't…" Shinichi looked like he was facing the devil. (Maybe he was.)

"Oh stop it. It's not like you didn't like it!"

"W-what are you saying? "

"…You don't know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you!" Shinichi said exasperatedly.

On that note, Ran began to feel sorry for KID. She didn't think that it was possible for someone to be this thick. I mean she knew he was oblivious but she didn't think it was this bad!

Ran took a deep breath for patience and started to tell him.

"Don't you think that by doing that, he might've declared his intention to court you?"

"Oh yea- Wait!"

*Cue record scratch sound effect*

"WHAT?!"

Shinichi would have been less surprised if a tutu wearing belly dancing hippo suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Oh please Shinichi, if you really didn't like it, you wouldn't even have let him get that close to you." Ran rolled her eyes.

"How can you be so calm?! The guy's an internationally wanted criminal!"

"So? He returns what he steals, is a magician and has a 'no one gets hurt rule'. If that is not enough, he is very charming and that should be evident looking at the blush on your face." Ran finished with a smirk on face.

"…"

"Shinichi?"

Ran called but there was no response. She looked over at him.

Saying that Shinichi looked embarrassed was an understatement.

His eyes looked dead; his face looked as though someone just announced his death sentence.  
(That was saying a lot since he is a detective and deals with murder cases on a daily basis.) Ran could have sworn she saw his soul floating out of his mouth.

"*sigh* fine, I'll stop. Oh! By the way, tomorrow I'm going out with Sonoko to meet with some friends that I met the other day."

"Have fun…"

"You're coming with me."

"Bu-"

"No buts! No excuses! You need to stop cooping up inside the house! One side outside without your books won't kill you! I know you attract murder like honey attracts flies but it can't be every time!"

"I beg to differ." Shinichi mumbled.

"Anyways! You're coming! End of story! I'll be here tomorrow at 10a.m to pick you up!" She glared and left.

Shinichi sighed and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow will be a murder-free day.

But no matter how he tried, he couldn't sleep and he kept thinking about what the thief whispered into his ear.

"I will make you mine no matter what. So prepare yourself Shinichi…"

The way the thief said his name… it was as if- argh! He cursed himself for hoping it was true.

There was no way he serious! That's right it was only a joke.

With that in mind, Shinichi finally drifted slowly to sleep.

End.

* * *

Well? how was it? this is my first time writing a kaishin fic btw R and R pls!


	2. Chapter 2

-Kaito's side-

Another successful heist. Not only did he manage to steal his target (even though it wasn't what he was looking for.) he also managed to get a taste of his detective. Not to mention he (finally) declared his intent to court him. And the detective will be his.

Truth be told, he really didn't know when or how it became like this. At first when he met him at the clock tower heist, Kaito thought he was just another detective like Hakuba. But then, when he got to know more about him as Conan… he began looking forward to his heists, counting the days until the moment when he will finally get to encounter tantei-kun on the rooftop on opposite sides like the usual and they would always exchange witty banter sometimes teasing each other. But somewhere along the way, flirting came into the mix and every time without fail, his detective would turn a fetching shade of red and before he knew it, he was always thinking of him but didn't know why. (The whole class was on edge that day.) Aoko had finally had enough and asked Kaito to man up and confess to the person he liked and stop scaring the class. Kaito wondered why she asked him to confess. "Oh please, Kaito it's obvious that you like someone. You like one of those lovesick fools in a drama."

It was then Kaito realised that he did like the detective. But did the detective like him? Well no matter, he was sure that he could make the detective fall in love with him. He was the Kaito KID after all. He will make sure that Tantei-kun knew who he belonged to and never forget it.

Hm… speaking of forgetting, wasn't there something he was supposed to do?

… … …

Oh yeah! He was supposed to meet with Aoko! He was the one who made up an excuse and left, she's probably waiting for him!

'Oh boy, I'm gonna get a mop to the head!'

Kaito thought as he changed into his civilian clothes.

He ran to where he last left her and saw inspector Nakamori with her.

"Yo, Aoko and Nakamori keibu!"

"Where were you?! Bakaito! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry! I got held up. Jii chan needed my help."

"Geez! Next time call and warn me if you're going to take long!"

"Alright! Sorry already!"

Kaito sighed and noticed Nakamori keibu had been silent all this while.

"Keibu?"

"Oh! Ah… Kaito-kun."

Nakamori looked a mix of annoyed and tired. (Probably because he spent so much of his energy yelling at his taskforce.)

"Oh dad… are you still disappointed about not being able to catch KID? Don't worry! You'll get that stupid thief next time! I know you will!"

'Yeah, when hell freezes over he will…' Kaito thought

"…Yeah. Anyway let's go home Aoko."

"Okay. Oh! Kaito, tomorrow can we meet up at the looking glass café? I'm going out to meet some friends I met the other day."

"Sure why not? I'm free so might as well."

"Great! I will come by your house to meet you then we can go together!"

"Okay. See ya!"

"Bye."

Aoko and her father left.

'*Sigh* guess I'd better head home too'

With that, Kaito went home. Wondering what kind of people did Aoko meet.

* * *

tsuzuku... care to give me some ideas for chapt 3? still writing the draft...


End file.
